


Какой же ты идиот...

by Sh_H



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_H/pseuds/Sh_H
Summary: У каждого есть любимый человек, и Шерлок Холмс, несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность, не был исключением. Но знает ли об этом этот самый человек?





	Какой же ты идиот...

У каждого есть любимый человек, и Шерлок Холмс, несмотря на свою внешнюю холодность, не был исключением. Именно поэтому он сейчас изо всех сил пытался пробиться к Джону, которого держали в заложниках.

Он винил себя за то, что не уследил за доктором, за то, что не был рядом с ним в тот момент, за то, что не смог защитить его. Шерлока переполняла злоба и… отчаяние?

В порыве гнева он бы уже давно кинулся к нему на помощь, если бы не Лестрейд, заключивший его в стальную хватку и удерживающий на месте.

— Шерлок, — сквозь стиснутые зубы процедил инспектор, — не делай глупостей!

Шерлок сделал несколько попыток вырваться из захвата, но всё было впустую. Отпускать его никто не собирался.

— Пусти меня немедленно, мне нужно к Джону!

— Шерлок? — раздался до боли знакомый голос. Мужчина повернул голову и увидел приближающегося к нему Джона — целого и невредимого. Тело Шерлока тут же расслабилось. Вздохнув, Лестрейд убрал руки, поняв, что второй вспышки ярости уже не будет.

Холмс медленно шёл навстречу к Джону. Встав вплотную, Шерлок обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею, жадно вдыхая аромат его кожи. Джон, _его_ Джон был жив и невредим… Он ещё сильнее стиснул его в объятиях. Пальцы крепко вцепились в свитер. Джон продолжал молча стоять, его глаза были прикрыты. Внутри боролись противоречивые чувства…

— Я не смог бы без тебя, — опаляя горячим дыханием кожу Джона, произнёс Шерлок, после чего отстранился и, обхватив ладонями лицо, осторожно поцеловал.

***

Шерлока распирало от нахлынувших чувств, которые он больше был не в силах скрывать. Поэтому вернувшись в квартиру 221Б по Бейкер-стрит и едва вошедши в гостиную, Джон оказался прижатым к стене, а его руки были заведены за голову. Прикосновение было такой силы, что он впечатался плечами в стену, а мгновением спустя так приложился затылком, что в ушах зазвенело. Джон поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Шерлока. Его лицо пылало, серую радужку, обычно неуловимо менявшую цвет, затопила чернота, а взгляд был устремлён на него и только на него.

— Джон, я… — слова с трудом давались Шерлоку. Попытавшись обуздать себя, он уткнулся лбом в стену. — Я больше так не могу! Ты можешь возненавидеть меня после этих слов, можешь уйти, и я не буду тебя в этом винить. Всё, что я делаю — безумство! — он прикусил нижнюю губу. — Но… Я люблю тебя, Джон!

Слова прозвучали, и мир для Шерлока перестал существовать. Ему хотелось провалиться под землю, спрятаться от этих голубых глаз, смотревших на него. Он был готов ко всему, но только не к этому: Джон, вывернув одну руку из ослабленной хватки детектива и развернув его лицом к себе, оставил нежный поцелуй на губах Шерлока, стремясь выразить всё, что скопилось в душе за это время: счастье, нежность, благодарность, искреннее восхищение и любовь. Да, именно любовь. И теперь Джон решился признаться в этом самому себе.

Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее, словно пытаясь пробить грудную клетку и отдаваясь стуком в ушах, складывающимся в красивую мелодию. Однако вся эта мелодия меркла перед ощущением губ Шерлока. Перед его аккуратными, почти невинными ответными движениями губ. Джон переместил руку на затылок и ласково погладил кудри Холмса. Как же давно он хотел это сделать: зарыться рукой в эту смоляную мягкость, чувствовать, как завитки волос струятся между пальцами, словно шёлк. Он слегка отстранился. Губы тронула лёгкая искренняя улыбка.

— Какой же ты идиот, — в его глазах читалась нежность и неприкрытое желание.

У Шерлока словно камень с души упал. Он ведь так много раз прокручивал в голове реакцию Джона на признание, на поцелуй, но никогда не мог подумать, что тот вернёт их в ответ. Было вероятнее, что Ватсон будет в ужасе. И это останавливало Шерлока от подобных поступков. Он не мог потерять его, поскольку это значило бы потерю самого себя. Но то, что произошло этой ночью… Это было слишком, он больше не мог себя сдерживать. Оно просилось наружу, разрывая его изнутри. Однако реакция Джона оказалась совершенно противоположной ожиданиям Холмса. И это было слишком неожиданно, но в свою же очередь как-то… успокаивающе.

Все опасения отступили, и теперь Шерлок не боялся дать волю своим чувствам. Приблизившись, он, уже в третий раз за вечер, сплёл их губы в поцелуе, на этот раз сразу проскользнув языком в рот Джона, лаская его изнутри, переплетая их. Этот поцелуй был более нежным, более чувственным. Шерлок склонился ближе, и его пальто окружило доктора, стеной отгородив от внешнего мира.

Шерлок целовался умопомрачительно. С опьяняющей вдумчивостью он исследовал, ласкал рот Джона. Его яркий вкус кружил ему голову, заставляя возбуждение накручиваться внизу живота.

Из горла Ватсона вырвался сладкий протяжный стон. Рука детектива скользнула ему под куртку, замерев на рёбрах, обхватила их широко растопыренными пальцами, словно что-то обещая.

Дыхание Шерлока сбилось, когда он почувствовал, что Джон начал перехватывать инициативу. Сомкнувшиеся на его «острых» скулах тёплые крепкие ладони судорожно прижимали ближе, будто самое ценное в жизни, пуская по телу порции мелкой дрожи. Колено Шерлока легко скользнуло между ног Ватсона, заставив его для сохранения устойчивости расставить их шире.

Желания такой силы Джон не испытывал ещё ни разу в жизни. Он нырнул рукой под пальто Холмса, грубо схватил, притягивая ближе всё его тело. Шерлок яростно задышал. Очень медленно тепло детектива коснулось Джона. Тот ощутил на себе всю его тяжесть, почувствовал как быстро вздымающаяся грудь прижимается к его собственной, а в бедро упирается член Шерлока.

— Шерлок, — заплетающимся языком в перерыве между поцелуями пробормотал он. — Боже, ты потрясающий.

Когда Джон, просунув руку между их телами, прикоснулся к члену Шерлока, ткань брюк под пальцами была отчётливо влажной, а сам Шерлок застонал гораздо ниже, чем, казалось, человек вообще способен, и затем с силой потянул Джона за собой.

— В постель, немедленно, — прорычал он, в очередной раз буквально накинувшись на губы Ватсона, сразу сплетая их языки, и спиной направился к дверям собственной спальни.

В процессе ударившись несколько раз о мебель, сняв ботинки, отчаянно наступая на пятки обуви, чтобы не отвлекаться от столь манящих и желанных губ, и скинув с друг-друга плащ и куртку, консультирующий детектив и его верный блоггер дошли до спальни. Джон, прижав того к дверям, оторвался от припухших губ Шерлока и сорвал с него шарф, переключив своё внимание на шею. Мягко и мучительно медленно провёл языком по пульсирующей под бледной кожей венке. Если бы Ватсон не прижимал Холмса, тот бы точно упал из-за дрожи в ногах.

Доктор тем временем продолжал терзать шею и ключицы детектива, стараясь не пропустить ни один сантиметр кожи. Он посасывал, иногда прикусывая, нежную кожу, оставляя алеющие засосы, тем самым вырывая из груди Шерлока сдавленные стоны. Джон улыбнулся, представив, как после их бурной ночи тот будет скрывать его метки от посторонних глаз своим шарфом.

Слегка отстранившись, Джон снова провёл рукой по возбуждённой плоти Шерлока, слегка сжимая её через ткань штанов. Последовавший за этим громкий стон заставил губы Ватсона растянуться в пошлой улыбке.

Резко отворив дверь и схватив Холмса за воротник пиджака, Джон шагнул в спальню, затягивая брюнета за собой.

Подводя Шерлока к кровати, снова накинувшись на его губы, он почувствовал, как руки мужчины схватились за низ свитера и настойчиво, в какой-то степени даже требовательно, потянули его вверх. Подняв руки, тем самым позволив детективу лишить себя абсолютно ненужного сейчас предмета гардероба, Ватсон скинул с него пиджак и начал расстёгивать рубашку, пытаясь совладать с непослушными пальцами. Мысленно проклиная создателей пуговиц, Джон победно улыбнулся в поцелуй, когда последняя из них выскользнула из петельки, оголяя грудь и торс Холмса-младшего.

Шерлок в это время снял с Ватсона футболку и, отбросив её к свитеру, в дальний угол комнаты, толкнул того на кровать, нависая сверху.

Джон проклинал темноту, царившую в комнате. Как же ему хотелось увидеть это прекрасное тело с его белой, как мрамор, кожей. Но раз такой орган чувств как зрение сейчас ему не доступен, то остаются другие. К примеру, осязание. Проведя руками по крепкому торсу снизу вверх, в процессе задев набухшие соски, слегка разводя руки, когда поднялся к плечам, он наслаждался ощущением этой бархатистой кожи, под которой явно почувствовал упругие мышцы.

Оказавшийся сверху Шерлок, вскользь поцеловав Ватсона, спустился ниже и припал губами к его соску. Он провёл по нему языком, после чего мягко втянул, посасывая, вырывая из груди доктора всё новые и новые стоны.

— Ч-чёрт, да, — Джон втянул прохладный воздух сквозь зубы, низко гортанно простонав.

И тут у Шерлока снесло крышу. Разум отступил на задний план, тело буквально кричало от желания, а кровь торопливо стучала в висках. Он почувствовал дикое желание, властно диктующее, заставляющее наброситься на это тело и овладеть им немедленно, иметь его до тех пор, пока он не будет помнить ничего, даже собственного имени.

С огромным усилием оторвавшись от своего занятия, он слегка приподнялся над дрожащим партнёром, посмотрел на него, задыхаясь в темноте. Джон издал слегка разочарованный стон. Коснувшийся его кожи холод, когда Шерлок отдалился, заставил желать немедленного воссоединения. Холмс, будто прочитав мысли, снова наклонился к нему и нежно укусил за мочку уха, чем вызвал мурашки по коже.

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом произнёс над ухом Шерлок. — У тебя есть смазка?

— В комнате, тумбочка, верхний ящик, — шёпотом отчеканил Ватсон.

Ухмыльнувшись, детектив кое-как выбрался из кровати и взлетел наверх по лестнице, перепрыгивая ступеньки. Долго его ждать не пришлось, так как буквально через минуту он оказался в дверях собственной спальни, крепко держа в руках небольшой тюбик, наполовину заполненный лубрикантом.

Забравшись назад в кровать и увидев, что его там ожидало, он почувствовал, как тело снова охватил огонь. Джон, полусидя, смотрел на него томным взглядом, тяжело дыша. Шерлок потянулся к своему партнёру, после нежно и ласково прикоснулся к его губам, прошептав:  
— Ну что, продолжим?

Джинсы, боксеры быстро уступили под напором Шерлока и отправились к остальной одежде, оставляя Джона абсолютно голым. При виде его обнажённой плоти сердце выбило неравномерную дробь. Шерлок провёл ладонями вниз по внешней стороне бёдер, а затем снова вверх, после чего потянул Ватсона вниз, на кровать, уложил на спину, оказавшись сверху, и начал стягивать с себя брюки. Одного лишь выразительного взгляда партнёра на его пах, того, как он проводит языком по губам, глядя на возбуждённую плоть, скрывающуюся под тканью коротких боксеров, было достаточно, чтобы ощутить огромное возбуждение. Холмс с улыбкой оставлял поцелуи на груди доктора, игрался с его соском, иногда для контрастности применяя зубы, слегка прикусывая.

— Да… ааах, — Джон извивался на постели в объятиях своего любовника, не в силах оторвать взгляд от него —прекрасного, почти в полной наготе, — и от такой манящей и соблазнительной выпуклости на его боксерах.

Одной рукой Шерлок блуждал по его телу, второй снимал с себя оставшийся элемент одежды, давая свободу влажной разгорячённой плоти. Вскоре в комнате раздался звук отщёлкивающейся крышки от смазки. Он нанёс лубрикант на свои длинные пальцы, потёр их друг о друга в предвкушении. Приставив один ко входу любовника, мягко покружил им вокруг колечка мышц, как бы говоря: _«Расслабься, я не сделаю тебе больно»._

В горле у Джона пересохло, он даже сглотнуть не мог, дыхание участилось, когда прохладные влажные пальцы коснулись входа. Он раздвинул бёдра пошире, предоставляя партнёру больше возможностей для действий. Воспользовавшись _приглашением_ , Шерлок медленно ввёл один палец, вырвав из блондина судорожный вздох, смутно похожий на своё имя. На втором пальце он услышал сорвавшийся с губ Ватсона тихий жалобный стон. Двинувшись навстречу, Джон глухо застонал и прогнулся в спине, когда детектив слегка согнул пальцы, безошибочно находя точку наслаждения.

Пальцы ускорили движение, и он раздвинул бёдра ещё шире, купаясь в накатывающих одна за другой волнах наслаждения:  
— Оххх… ммм… Ш-шерлок, чёрт как же хорошо.

Услышав поток бессвязных слов, слетавших с губ Джона, чувствуя, как он содрогается и двигается навстречу ему, Шерлок понял, что держаться более не в силах. Он добавил третий палец, лаская тело любовника, растягивая вход, и дрожащим голосом спросил:  
— Джон… М-можно я?…

Джон смог издать только невнятный стон и обхватил талию партнёра ногами, призывно махнув бёдрами. Тело тряслось, он немного задыхался, отчаянно желая снова ощутить чувство наполненности, оставившее его, когда Холмс убрал пальцы. Ему нужен Шерлок, нужно, чтобы он трахнул его, ворвался внутрь. _И, чёрт побери, немедленно, прямо сейчас._

При виде такого откровенного приглашающего зрелища разум Шерлока окончательно его оставил. Он приставил головку члена ко входу и, издав гулкий стон, медленно начал входить в Джона, боясь кончить лишь от одной теплоты и тесноты.

Ощутив, как в него начал проникать член, Ватсон прикусил костяшки пальцев, слегка выгибаясь и издавая тихий стон. Шерлок же в этот момент припал губами к его шее. Мягкие поцелуи сейчас были призваны отвлечь доктора от неприятных ощущений, а не оставить следы от их любви.

Войдя наполовину, он замер, боясь сделать Джону больно резким проникновением. Но у того, по всей видимости, были немного другие планы, и он осторожно притянул его ближе к себе, чувствуя, как член любовника медленно погружается всё глубже, принося удовольствие, переплетённое с немного болезненным дискомфортом от растягивания мышц.

Когда же Холмс вошёл полностью, они оба издали вздох облегчения и удовольствия, давая теперь друг другу время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Через некоторое время Джон, обхватив шею детектива руками, притягивая для очередного поцелуя, скользнул языком в рот любовника, чувствуя, как тот медленно начал двигаться внутри.

Постепенно наращивая скорость движений, Шерлок ловил ртом стоны Джона, продолжая всё также нежно его целовать. Ответные движения мужчины, сначала осторожные, постепенно становящиеся всё более смелыми, полностью сносили крышу.

«Больше, больше, больше!» — беспрерывно звучало в голове Джона. Ему было мало этого, хотелось быстрее, жёстче. Он уже хотел было попросить Шерлока двигаться быстрее, сам толкаясь бёдрами навстречу настолько активно, насколько только мог, когда Холмс, найдя нужный угол проникновения, прошёлся точно по простате, вырывая оглушающе громкий стон наслаждения.

Он начал двигаться гораздо быстрее, так, как нужно было сейчас им обоим, почти при каждом движении задевая ту самую точку. Вцепившись руками в его спину, Джон буквально впился в неё ногтями, оставляя длинные царапины.

Ускорившись ещё больше, Шерлок начал в прямом смысле вколачивать Ватсона в матрас своей кровати, перейдя на бешеный ритм. Громкие стоны, шлепки кожи о кожу, запах пота полностью заполнили комнату.

Почувствовав, что долго он не продержится, Холмс обхватил рукой истекающий смазкой член любовника, коснулся уздечки, пальцем описал круг, очерчивая головку, вырывая при этом невообразимый звук. Джон был просто великолепен. Хватило буквально нескольких движений вдоль ствола, в такт собственным толчкам, чтобы Ватсон, выгнувшись дугой, взорвался в оргазме, изливаясь на себя и Шерлока, сжимая его внутри себя. Это и стало последней каплей для детектива, и в следующий момент он, последовав за ним, шагнул через край, изливаясь прямо внутрь партнёра.

В глазах потемнело, и он обессиленно обрушился на кровать всем телом. Руки и ноги отказывались слушаться, а веки — приподниматься, и всё, на что он оказался способен, это просто лежать, пытаясь отдышаться.

Прошла минута, прежде чем Шерлок заключил в объятия Джона. Голова партнёра покоилась у него на груди, создавая приятную тяжесть.  
— Джон, это было… — он выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Веки смыкались, сказывалась накопившаяся за день усталость и напряжение. Он крепко держал тело своего любовника в объятиях, прижимал к себе, чувствовал биение его сердца. Как же он его любит! И всё, на что он мог надеяться: его любят также сильно… ну хоть чуть-чуть.

Джон вдыхал воздух мелкими глотками, лёжа на груди Шерлока, слушая его учащённое сердцебиение. В голове только-только начинало проясняться. Никогда, никогда ещё в своей жизни он не творил ничего столь безумного, прекрасного, освобождающего. Доктор повернул голову и коснулся губами груди.  
— Было превосходно, — пробормотал он.

При этих словах Шерлока затопило облегчение. Впервые он не мог объяснить, отчего ему так хотелось улыбаться. Сердце было переполнено счастьем. Отпускать Джона совершенно не хотелось: прижимать его к себе, чувствовать его рядом было настолько восхитительно, настолько правильно. Уткнувшись носом в светлые волосы, вдыхая запах пота, секса и самого Джона, он поцеловал того в макушку. Ему просто хотелось дарить и получать нежность.

— Подожди, — прошептал Шерлок и отстранился, укрывая их обнажённые тела покрывалом, после чего вновь вернулся к нему. Он всё ещё не до конца поверил: Джон теперь и вправду его, всё и вправду было.

Каждая клеточка его тела давала понять, что не будь Джона рядом — жизнь бы померкла, никто не смог бы удержать его на земле. Шерлок Холмс бы перестал существовать, полностью растворившись в горе и… Но к чему сейчас эти мысли? Ведь его Джон рядом, а это ли ни самое главное. Он закрыл глаза, выбросив всё лишнее из головы, уткнулся носом в шею любимого и уснул, с нетерпением ожидая утра, когда он проснётся рядом с ним, чтобы вновь и вновь дарить ему свою любовь.


End file.
